Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic
Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic ''' is the second webisodes from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Ashlynn Ella's future evil stepsisters try to steal the spotlight at her spelltacular fashion show, but when the clock strikes 12, they find out what it's like in her stepsister’s shoes. Transcript '''Ashlynn Ella: Shh! Students: *giggling and laughing* Briar Beauty: I can't wait to strut the catwalk in one of your spelltacular dresses, Ashlynn! Ashlynn Ella: Well, we better hurry up. You guys know my story, things kinda unravel when the clock strikes noon! Apple White: I thought it was midnight. Ashlynn Ella: I'm more of a - morning princess. Evil Stepsister #1: Hi, Ashlynn! Ashlynn Ella: *gasps* My stepsisters! Hi, guys. Evil Stepsister #2: Well, well! First a secret boyfriend... Evil Stepsister #1: ...And now a secret fashion show? Not very Royal! Ashlynn Ella: You guys are welcome to stay and watch. Evil Stepsister #1: We're not here to wa-atch... Evil Stepsister #2: ...We're here to model! I mean, you didn't think you and your friends were up to it, did you? Apple White: We've planned this event for weeks! We can't just let them take over. Ashlynn Ella: My destiny says I have to wait on them. What can I do? Cedar Wood: I cannot tell a lie, those dresses are spellbinding! Evil Stepsister #1: Thanks, we made them ourselves! Evil Stepsister #2: This whole thing was our idea! Briar Beauty: That's it! We have to put a stop to this! Apple White: Your destiny says you have to wait on them, right? Ashlynn Ella: Yeah...*gasps*. Oh, I get it! Maybe we all wait to see what happens to them when the clock strikes noon! Students: Ah! Evil Stepsisters #1 and #2: Oh! Students: Oh!*laughing* Evil Stepsister #2: It's not funny! Aaah! Students: *laughing* *gasps* Milton Grimm: What's going on here!? Who's responsible for this? Ashlynn Ella: They said it was all their idea. Evil Stepsister #2: I bet you think you're pretty clever, Ashlynn! Ashlynn Ella: *giggles* If the shoe fits! Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella and Blondie Lockes: *giggles* Gallery If the shoe fits - AFF.png Castleteria - AFF.png Catwalk - AFF.png Briar on the Catwalk - AFF.png Briar Ashlynn and her Stepsisters - AFF.png Briar Ashlynn and Apple - AFF.png Blondie Apple Briar and Ashlynn - AFF.png Ashlynn's Stepsisters modeling - AFF.png Ashlynn's Stepsisters and the outfits - AFF.png Ashlynn - AFF.png 11.59 - AFF.png Ashlynn's Stepsisters.png We made them ourselves - AFF.png The Stepsisters modeling - AFF.png The Stepsisters in the second dresses - AFF.png Stundents and Stepsisters - AFF.png Cedar and Cerise - AFF.png Briar Looking - AFF.png Stepsisters 1 and 2 - AFF.png Stepsister 2 - AFF.png Hopper and Stundents - AFF.png Ashlynn and Apple - AFF.png Apple and Stundents - AFF.png Castleteria - AFF.png Merry Men - AFF.png Show time - AFF.png Students laughing - AFF.png Students - AFF.png Stepsisters covered in food - AFF.png Milton and Ashlynn - AFF.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages